


Two Worlds Apart

by JustCallMePancake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BL, Gay, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, justcallmepancake, logicality - Freeform, sanders sides au, two worlds apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMePancake/pseuds/JustCallMePancake
Summary: Logan in his past saw something amazing, something breathtaking, something completely impossible, and years later, he's dismissed it as the overactive imagination of a child. Little does he know that what he saw was indeed real, only they're both Two Worlds Apart





	1. Chapter 1

_The first snow of the year had just fallen, bushes and trees were covered in a thin layer of powdery white, and a young boy and a man many years his senior walked along a forest path in the woods, the older man carrying an axe, a pair of pliers on his belt, the younger boy only carrying a bag of various vegetables. The man stopped, holding a hand up in a motion for the young boy to stop walking, listening closely once the boy had come to a standstill. The man glanced to his right, beginning to walk again as the boy followed along._

_They came upon a familiar scene, a deer caught in a wire fence, kicking wildly as it tried to get free. The old man wordlessly moved to kneel beside the creature, letting the young boy move to comfort it, offering sliced vegetables from the bag._

_It was instantaneous, the deer calmed, hesitantly leaning forward to take the food from the hand of the boy. The boy grinned as the deer ate from his hand while the old man cut the wire fence with his pliers._

_After a few moments of work, the old man motioned for the boy to move, and as the deer moved to get closer to the boy, it came free from its wire trap, pausing as it realized it was out. With a glance around, the deer bounded away towards the edge of the nearby lake, taking a drink of water._

_“Why don’t we take a break, huh? I need to find a way to keep this old fence from trappin’ another critter.” The old man said as he stared at the fence that had previously trapped the deer, “Don’t wander too far, eh? Stay where I can see you.”_

_The boy nodded eagerly and without hesitation headed to the deer, taking a handful of the vegetables from the bag, placing them in a pile a few feet from the deer as not to startle it. The deer noticed the sustenance and munched happily as the boy watched on in wonder, unable to stop a smile from spreading across his face as he knelt a bit away to observe._

_Without any warning, the deer suddenly froze, looked up, then scrambled into the woods, making the boy fall onto his back. He quickly hoisted himself up, looking around to see what exactly had startled the deer. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the sound of the water of the lake sloshing, and he turned in time to see a pair of green eyes staring back at him._

_The boy reached forward slowly, realizing it was another child, around his age. The youngster had soft brown curls, and freckles dotting most of their face. The child, whose only visible part of their body was above their mouth, stayed completely still, seemingly frozen in fear as the boy continued to reach forward._

_“_ _Hey!” The old man yelled, his voice breaking the still silence, “Don’t you touch that!”_

_The boy looked back quickly, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the water. The sudden cold surrounding him caused him to inhale sharply, the sensation burning as water filled his lungs. He tried to reach upwards, but found himself unable to grasp anything as he sunk further into the lake, the weight of his winter wear that was now soaked making his fall faster. The boy began to panic, struggling to kick with all his might to get to the surface as his muscles began to burn. His vision slowly began to blur, and he felt himself unable to struggle anymore, soon surrendering to the cold of the icy water._

_Just as he was about to let his eyes close for the last time, he saw something glowing. A deep green radiated from deep in the water, and soon a pair of eyes came into view, the same eyes that had been staring at him from the lake before._

_Unable to move, the boy just watched in delirious wonder as he saw a tail like that of a fish propelling the child forward, who gently took hold of his hands, looking into his eyes, seemingly lost in them. Within a second, the child snapped out of the daze and began tugging the boy towards the surface, face showing strain as light from above grew brighter._

_Just as the boy was about to slip away, he felt his head come above the water, and he immediately began to cough violently, the water in his lungs being forced up. He felt himself being pulled to land, and soon he was wrapped in a dry coat as he hacked out all of the water that he could._

_“Breathe, alright, boy?” The voice of the old man said as he clapped the boy on the back,_ _“You’re okay. You’re safe.”_

_The boy looked up to see the old man, soaking wet and shaking, stripped down to his sweater, seemingly having removed his jacket before diving in after the boy to save him. But, he hadn’t been the one to save the boy, had he?_

_The old man had tears in his eyes as he scooped up the boy, kissing his forehead firmly, “Don’t you dare ever do anything like that ever again, do you hear me?”_

_The boy nodded breathlessly as he shivered, “Grandpa, did you see it?” He asked horsley._

_The old man paused,_ _“See what?” “_

_There was someone in the lake.” The boy answered._

_The old man sighed and shook his head, “You must have been seeing things, you nearly drowned.”_

_"But grandpa, I-”_

_He was cut off by the old man, “No buts. We need to get you somewhere warm before you get yourself sick.”_

_The boy frowned and nodded, feeling himself dozing off as the adrenaline from the near-drowning faded. He rested his head on the shoulder of the old man with a soft yawn, all of his surroundings fading to black as he slipped into a soft slumber._

_“Thank goodness you’re okay, Logan.” The old man whispered as he carried the boy up the forest path to a wood cabin that had smoke rising from the chimney in the distance._


	2. Chapter 2

Logan Crofter snored softly as he laid with his head on his desk, face pressed to the history textbook he had fallen asleep reading. His room was silent save for his soft snoring and the gentle tick of the clock on his wall. The scene was truly peaceful, but was completely shattered as a shrill alarm blared from Logan's phone, causing him to jump up in panic, accidentally sending all of his textbooks crashing to the floor.

Just as he jumped up, he heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by a gentle knocking at the door. Logan scrambled to fix his hair with his hands before he clumsily stumbled to the door, throwing it open only to be greeted by the smiling face of his grandmother who was dressed in a pair of overalls and a jacket.

“You have twenty minutes before we have to go. Get ready, Grandpa is making breakfast.” She said as she leaned in and kissed Logan’s forehead.

Logan dared not pull away before his grandmother, knowing she would have hurt feelings if he did. Once she pulled away, she ruffled his mop of chestnut brown hair before trudging back down the steps, her work boots making a loud thud as they came in contact with each step.

Logan rubbed his eyes as he walked to the adjoining bathroom connected to his room, knocking the door shut with a foot. With a soft yawn, he took his glasses off and began running the water in his shower, letting it heat up as he groggily tried to clear his mind. He’d spent the entirety of the previous night until 4 am working on studying for an upcoming test, and he wasn’t entirely sure if his brain would function correctly with the two hours of sleep he had managed to get.

Whatever the case, Logan made fast work of showering, changing into his school uniform once he finished bathing.After shoving textbooks and a laptop into his bag, Logan ran downstairs where his grandparents were setting the table, heaps of various breakfast foods on plates in the middle of the table.

Logan put his bag by the door and walked to one of the drawers, fishing out forks, spoons, and knives to place around their spots. Once everything was neatly placed, his grandparents motioned for him to sit. All seated, his grandmother mouthed a silent prayer before she leaned over, serving herself. Since his grandmother had finished praying, Logan and his grandfather knew they could now start, and they too began to pile food onto their plates.

Logan dug in, practically inhaling his food, ignoring the glare of his grandmother.

“Logan Crofter, did you not eat dinner last night?”

Logan sheepishly reached forward and stabbed a pancake with his fork, plopping it onto his plate.

“Give the boy a break, Moira, he’s growing. When I was his age I could eat a whole casserole by myself.” Logan’s grandfather chuckled.

Moira rolled her eyes, now smiling, “You still can.”

Logan’s grandfather gave Logan a not-so-hidden side wink then took a bite of toast, “Only because I’m such a good cook.”

Moira shook her head as she looked on lovingly at her husband, “Do you have any orders today, Daniel?”

“A few. We actually got a wedding order in for the first time in months.” Daniel, Logan’s grandfather, said as he added creamer to his coffee, swatting absentmindedly at Logan’s hand when he reached for the coffee pot in the center of the table, “Easter is next month, so we’ll no doubt have a lot more parties coming up, and in turn, a lot more baking to do.”

“Can I come by after school to help?” Logan inquired as he instead opted for Orange juice, tipping the pitcher over his glass, “Spring break starts this weekend, so I’ll have lots of spare time.”

Moira motioned to the glass of milk she had set out for Logan, earning a grimace from him, “Drink it, Logan.” She turned to Daniel, “Think you could give him some hours?”

Daniel beamed proudly, “Of course I can. One of my delivery drivers could probably use some help, and Logan’s a strong young man.”

Moira looked back at Logan, “We’ll see about you working on Monday, alright?”

Logan nodded eagerly, “Thank you, grandma.”

Daniel stretched, his plate empty save for a few crumbs, coffee mug drained, “Are you ready, Logan?”

Logan took one last bite of a chocolate chip pancake, taking a swig of orange juice before he jumped up, adjusting his blue necktie, “I’m ready.”

Daniel stood and made fast work of clearing the table as Moira went to her vehicle, pulling out of the driveway. Once the dishes were in the sink, Logan and Daniel headed to Daniel’s truck, climbing in, Logan now wide awake.

“So, besides working, what are your plans for your break?” Daniel questioned, “Going to hang out with friends?”

Logan shrugged as he stared out the window at the passing trees, “I don’t really have any friends, moreso acquaintances.”

Daniel frowned, “You might be able to help Mamaw with the flower shop.”

“I’d rather not.” Logan admitted, “The people that come in are so rude to her, and she gets mad if I say anything. I hate seeing it.”

“That’s customer service.” Daniel grumbled, looking over at Logan.

“But you stand up for yourself, you don’t let people push you aroun-GRANDPA LOOK OUT!” Logan yelled as a deer ran across the road.

Daniel slammed on the breaks, but not fast enough, and hit the creature. Quickly, changing to park, Daniel and Logan jumped out of the cab of the truck and ran to the deer, kneeling beside it. Daniel was completely horrified as tears welled in his eyes, as the deer was completely still.

Logan felt a lump in his throat and reached forward, stroking the deer’s head. Logan jumped as the deer suddenly began to flail, trying to stand up, but unable to.

“Logan, I’ll pull up the truck. We can load it into the bed and take it to Dr.Prince.” Daniel said as he stood.

Logan nodded and comforted the deer as Daniel drove the truck over. Once the truck was close enough, Logan and Daniel picked the deer up and loaded it into the bed of the truck. Daniel got in the bed with the deer, “Logan, you’re driving.”

Logan paled, “But I haven’t taken my test! I only have my learner’s permit!”

Daniel looked up, “Hey. You’re a good driver, and it’s just a few minutes down the road. You’ve got this.” He said softly as he handed the keys off.

Logan swallowed and nodded, getting into the driver’s side of the truck. After ten minutes of slow and careful driving, Logan pulled into a parking space outside of the vet’s office, then ran inside, where Dr.Prince, a man in his forties that didn’t look a day over thirty, was conversing with a woman who was holding a tiny dog, the woman thanking him for helping her pet.

Dr.Prince looked up and frowned as he saw the look of desperation in Logan’s eyes, “Dr.Prince, my dad hit a deer.”

Dr.Prince didn’t hesitate, walking outside briskly to where Daniel’s truck was parked. Dr.Prince took one look at the deer, and suddenly, he looked puzzled, tilting his head to the side as he looked into the eyes of the deer, that suddenly began to flail again.

Dr.Prince snapped out of his daze and motioned for Daniel to move. After climbing into the bed of the truck, Dr.Prince gently grabbed the deer’s muzzle, petting it until it calmed and stilled, though it was still breathing rapidly.

“It doesn't look too bad off, but I'll need to run some tests.” Dr.Prince said as he looked back at both Daniel and Logan, “But it should be fine.”

Logan nodded once as he tugged at his tie anxiously, quickly looking back at Daniel, “Do you think we could bring it home? Let it rehabilitate in the forest in the back?” Logan inquired hopefully.

Daniel paused, seeming to think, “As long as Dr.Prince says it’s okay, I don’t see why not.”

Logan happily clasped his hands together, just as Dr.Prince spoke, “Just some bruising. It needs to rest and stay off its feet.”

Daniel ruffled Logan’s hair, “Looks like you get today off. Someone needs to watch over the poor thing.”

Logan happily got in the bed of the truck, gently petting the now nearly asleep deer, comforting it as Daniel bid Dr.Prince farewell, then got in the driver’s side and began the ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by the lovely Tumblr user romansleftshoulderpad


End file.
